Sasodei lemon request
by gar-a-ash
Summary: This is a request from a friend, who wanted a sasodei lemon in a high school. Yaoi, lemon, and I really don't like summaries.


Sasori grinned at the sight of the familiar blond head standing next to his locker, waiting.

"What's up, Dei?"

"Just waiting for you, un."

Sasori smirked as he dialed in his locker combination, pulling it open and piling his books in and pulling out the books for his next class.

He jumped slightly when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist, and he sighed.

"Dei, we're in school."

"So, un? We can find a janitors closet or something."

"Deidara, do you really think you'd be able to walk to your next class afterwards?"

"Who says anything about going to class, un?"

Sasori turned and looked at Deidara's devilish grin, shaking his head in amusement.

"This can't wait until after school?"

"But Danna", he whined, "I'm horny _now_. What makes you think I can wait until after school, un?"

"Deidara, no."

"Please, un?" He gave Sasori a very uke-ish look, and Sasori felt his will weakening. Still, he had to say it.

"Deidara, no. You can wait two more periods, can't you?"

Deidara pouted, childishly folding his arms across his chest.

"Danna, either you help me now, or no sex tonight, un."

"Deidara, the wait will be worth it."

"I have a problem _now_", he said, gesturing to the bulge in his pants. Sasori automatically looked down, and flushed before looking back up.

"Deidara….." he said, feeling his will weakening. Thankfully, the bell rang, and he swore. "Sorry, Dei. Come on, let's go to class."

Deidara shook his head.

"Sorry Danna, but I have to take care of this. Tell the teacher I was feeling sick, un!" Deidara shouted, already turning away.

"Deidara!" Sasori shouted, but the blond was already gone, leaving Sasori there. "Shit. Deidara, you are dead when we get home tonight."

He turned swiftly and headed into the classroom, apologizing heavily to the teacher before sitting in his regular seat, aware of the empty seat next to him.

Throughout the entire class, the only thing Sasori could focus on was that empty seat, and what its occupant was doing at that moment, in some secluded spot, panting, sweating, writhing….

Sasori shook his head. That was not helping at all. He sighed and focused again on his books, which was getting increasingly harder to do since they were studying the reproductive cycle.

He doodled a bit in his notebook, and flinched when he looked up and saw the teacher glaring at him. He smiled apologetically, and her glare only hardened.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Akasuna?"

Sasori was about to deny it, but an idea hit him.

"Actually, ma'am, I'm feeling a little sick. Can I go to the nurses?"

The teacher glared even more, but waved her hand, dismissing him.

"Thank you." He bowed before exiting the room, and turned and ran swiftly down the hallway, thinking of where Deidara might be. Where would a blond, hyper, horny art nut go….?

He smacked his forehead. Of course. Where was Deidara's favorite spot to hide when skipping class? The art supply closet.

He turned and ran in the opposite direction, sprinting down the hallway. When the closet finally came into sight, he almost sighed in relief. However, he stopped and gathered himself before entering.

He softly opened the door, seeing Deidara flushed, hand stroking his shaft, nearing completion.

Sasori quickly walked over and yanked Deidara's hand away, forcing him into a deep kiss. Deidara smiled.

"Finally decided to come, un?"

"Couldn't focus in class anyways, so I decided I might as well spend my time doing something fun."

Deidara gave a seductive smile. "Do I qualify as your type of fun, un?"

"What do you think?" Sasori growled, running his hands up Deidara's shirt.

Deidara moaned.

"I think this would be a lot more fun if I wasn't the one getting all the attention."

He flipped the pair over, startling Sasori, and slowly pulled off his boyfriend's shirt, ghosting his hands up the red-head's sides. Sasori growled and pushed his hands away, sitting up.

"I'm seme here, brat."

Deidara gave his trademark smile.

"I know, un. I just thought I'd give you a little pleasure, too."

His hands softly brushed the bulge in Sasori's pants, and he groaned.

"Hurry it up, brat. I'm only supposed to be in the nurse's office."

"Well, you'll just have to be very sick, un", Deidara said mischievously, tugging down Sasori's pants.

The red-head helped him, and as soon as he was free of the troublesome fabric, he was rewarded by a moist warmth enveloping him, and he nearly moaned at the sensation. Deidara bobbed his head, using his hand-mouths to lick the base, and Sasori was enveloped in ecstasy.

Deidara scraped his teeth along the vein on bottom, and Sasori came in a sudden flood in his mouth, whimpering with the effort to remain quiet. Deidara neatly swallowed, and sat up.

"How was that, un?"

"Nice, but I think it' time to progress a little farther."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Sasori finished stripping off Deidara's pants, running his hands along the insides of Deidara's thighs. Deidara whimpered, spreading his legs a little farther, wanting his Danna to touch a very neglected area.

Sasori tortured him a bit longer, before finally wrapping his slim fingers around Deidara's length, pumping slightly to re-arouse him.

When Deidara was hard again, he stuck three fingers near Deidara's mouth, giving him a silent command. Deidara took the digits into his mouth and sucked lightly, coating them evenly with saliva, giving Sasori a very seductive look in the process. Sasori looked away before he wouldn't be able to contain himself any longer.

Deidara released the fingers, and Sasori immediately stuck two into his uke, wiggling them slightly to stretch him enough to slip the third in, lips entangled with Deidara's in an effort to distract him from the pain. He stroked along Deidara's walls, looking for that certain spot…..

Deidara yelped, and Sasori stroked that spot again, listening to his lover's cries of pleasure.

He suddenly withdrew his fingers, and the blond whimpered at the loss.

Sasori guided himself to Deidara's entrance, and waited for the blond's quick nod before roughly entering him, kissing him deeply to muffle the scream.

They remained still for a moment, and Deidara nodded again, giving Sasori permission to continue.

The red-head pulled almost all the way before thrusting back in, groaning at the tight heat swallowing him, thrusting harder and faster into that writhing body beneath him, hearing Deidara cry out in pleasure at the rough friction.

He changed his angle, and Deidara suddenly screamed as Sasori hit his prostrate, which Sasori quickly muffled.

"Quiet!" he hissed. "We're still in school!"

"Sorry Danna", Deidara whimpered, and Sasori quickly picked up his pace again, slamming into the blond beneath him.

Deidara moaned and twisted as Sasori's hands began stroking him to completion, feeling a fiery coil twist in him, about to burst.

"Danna!" he screamed, exploding on their stomachs, setting Sasori off as he filled Deidara's cavern with his seed.

They panted together for a while, and Sasori groaned before pulling himself out of his uke, flopping to the side.

Deidara snuggled up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sasori stroked the blond's hair lazily, feeling his heartbeat slow. After a few minutes, Sasori sighed.

"I guess we'd better go back to class now."

Deidara wiggled uncomfortably.

"Um, Danna?"

"What is it?"

Deidara blushed, before saying, "I don't think I can go back to class, un."


End file.
